gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Lee
Danny Lee (Japanese: 木吉カズヤ Hepburn: Kiyoshi Kazuya) is a Canadian professional dancer, bodybuilder, and former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on November 8, 1968 in Toronto, Canada. Names Kiyoshi comes from Billy's soramimi 'Thank you, Mr. Kiyoshi...' from "You're not the only one with skills, son." in the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Kazuya famously comes from Billy's soramimi 'Kazuya!' from "How's that?" and 'Kazuya-kun pattern pants?' from "How's that for power, huh?", which are both from the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Danny Lee used the alias James Blond when he first performed for Can-Am Productions and BG Enterprise for only 5-7 films. Danny Lee used the alias Danny Dallas when performing for All Worlds Video and Campfire Video. In Japanese, Danny Lee's name is transcribed as Danii Rii (ダニー・リー). History Born and raised in Ontario, Canada, Danny Lee played hockey for 18 years. He played 7 seasons in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) for five teams from 1984 to 1989, most notably for the Toronto Marlboros. Danny had a friend who was a dancer, and got him started on "amateur nights". He got hooked right away, and was only 19 years old at the time. Danny talked to his parents, they said it was okay, and it all grew from there. After starting dancing in Toronto, he came down to Southern California to pursue his entertainment career. He was one of the members in the dancing troupe California Hardbodies. He did a Playgirl shoot in 1992 and appeared in various other magazines such as All-Man, Unzipped and Men's Workout. He was no stranger to showing off, having modeled and danced with Chippendales. For films, Danny Lee has performed for Can-Am Productions for the films ''Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back'', Canadian Calenderman, Canadian Musclehunk Wrestling 1, Canadian Mustlehunk Wrestling 2, and, most famously, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. He has also performed for Sharpshooter Studios in the film Junkyard Boyz. His other film performances were for BG Enterprise, Greenwood/Cooper Home Video, 10% Productions, and All Worlds Video in the Chi Chi LaRue directed film How the West was Hung. Danny Lee retired from his film career in 2003. Danny's last appearance was in the film Daydream Obsession in 2003. Role in Gachimuchi His character, Kiyoshi Kazuya, is depicted in Gachimuchi videos as a secondary protagonist, or a friend of Billy Herrington. He wishes to become stronger, is always up for a challenge, thinks there is no salvation, and uses Billy as his ride as a sort of surfboard. When Kiyoshi Kazuya appears, Japanese users tend to use the phrase "どうも、木吉さん・・・" which translates to "Thank you, Mr. Kiyoshi..." for his appearance. For his Super Kazuya (スーパーカズヤ Sūpā Kazuya) form, he is shown to be much more stronger than seen previously in Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 and has a serious face. Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 in the famous film that started it all.]] In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, a Can-Am Productions made film, he wrestles with the late and overpowering Billy Herrington, with their misheard dialogue being made into memes, such as "Kazuya" (カズヤ), which earned him his nickname. Registering scene Danny Lee signs in on the paper and is greeted by Duncan Mills. He is the first man to register into the gym. Bench pressing scene Billy Herrington and Danny Lee decide to bench press together with the two men swapping positions of spotting and performing barbell bench presses. Suddenly, Duncan Mills squints his eyes, smirks, and fantasies of Billy and Danny performing the same activity, but now in their undergarments. Billy, asking if Danny likes challenges, wonders if he would be for wrestling. The two men share their experience with wrestling and then move onto a different room set in the basement (gay palace). Danny is noted to be incredibly strong and durable. 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' In the basement, alone, Billy Herrington and Danny Lee decide to take off their shirts before said wrestling. Danny, being the bodybuilder he is, was able to bench press 315 pounds and convince Billy to believe Danny to be a tough guy. Shortened to the point, Billy wins after much struggle and the cost of his and Danny's entire clothing. Tension relieving scene Danny Lee and Billy Herrington decide to masturbate together to ease the tension between the two men who finished wrestling each other. Kazuya dance From within Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 is the Kazuya dance. That iconic movement used by Danny Lee. Junkyard Boyz In a part of the film Junkyard Boyz, Danny works with his assailants on vehicle parts in a junkyard, poses with them outside after dropping their covers, and gives Orlando Torres a ride. Danny, with his 8 partners, go into a tire garage and begins to tire wrestle and also organize the tires into a neat pile. But, not without some generous warnings about the thrown tires. In another example showcasing Danny's raw strength, he is able to lift a large tire up and over his head to put the tire on the pile, by using only one hand. Danny then gets into a water gun shootout with Dillon Day, Thomas Papillon, David Dewitt, Orlando Torres, and Daniel Freeman. What Danny is most famous for in this film is his solo scene. Danny seductively and slowly takes off his makeshift duct tape underwear with music playing in the background. His BGM has been remade into many remixes, under the Super Kazuya Theme Series tag on Nico Nico Douga. Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back In Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back, Danny utilizes cheap wrestling tactics to tear Beau Bradley apart. Beau Bradley gets the upper hand in the first round, knocks out Danny, and sends Danny to the oil pit. Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 2 In Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 2, Danny performs a strip dance for two judges and the host, while wearing his iconic white admiral outfit. He even mimics Billy Herrington's way of taking off clothing from Recharge!. To top it all off, philosophical BGM plays for a long time. Hunk O' Rama 2 In Hunk O' Rama 2, Danny Lee wears a lifeguard outfit with sunglasses on in his iconic scene; among his other notable scenes. Next, Danny is also the host of the DVD. Finally, Danny is interviewed while sitting down on a couch. Daydream Obsession In Daydream Obsession, Danny Dallas plays as Will. Will is seen taking a shower when Clayton (Joe Dain) enters the shower. Will then gets some BGM while he's in the shower. Will is next seen playing with Jonathan (Rafael) in a local PlayStation 2 match of Madden NFL 2004. Clayton hallucinates that Will and Jonathan are in the nude, tripping over each other, and start a pillow fight, too. Quotes ''Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3'' Bench pressing scene * "You got it all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way." (いかん危ない危ない危ない危ない危ない - Ikan abunai abunai abunai abunai abunai - It is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.) * "Good job!" * "What do you got for me now?" * "Let's hit the mat!" 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' Introduction * "You ready to get beaten by a bitch then?" * "Ahh! I see!" (お～激しい(　＾ω＾) - Oh~ Hageshii - Oh~ Fierce) * "I gotta tell you, I got a little very well move prepared or two." Round 1 * "I'm gonna rip it up now! If you make it good!" (難波パークス - Nanba Parks - Nanba Parks) ** Nanba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. * "Now we're getting warmed up!" * "I'll stretch that just your arm!" (全てはチャンスやで！ - Subete wa chansuya de! - All in a chance!) * "I'll cool. Chew it off!" * "Yeah, stretch that leg out!" * "FUGURI!" * "Just loose it up a bit." * "YEAH, YEAH HA YEAH!" * "I'll let you down!" * "YEAHM!" * "AHHHHUH! AAAAAOOOHH! UHHH! HUUUHUUHH! HUUUUURAAAHHH!" (あぉあっ・・・あァおぁっ・・・/// - a o a a a o a /// - Moaning) * "You give?!" (行けぇ! - Ikee! - Go ahead!) * "Oh it'll burn!" * "Give uuuuup!" - GAY♂BARRRR!!! * "MRRAAAAAAGH!" * "Take a little souvenir of my round." (結構すぐ脱けるんだね - Kekkou sugu dakkerunda ne - You can quite quickly escape) * "So how are you feeling?" "I'm ready for more, bro!" (Billy) (最強とんがりコーン - Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest Tongari Corn) ** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan. * "Ready to go again?" (どういう語源? - Douiu gogen? - What kind of etymology?) * "Yeah, I did." Round 2 * "ERIAGH!" * "ERI AAAAAAH!" * "WIDI BRRRRR AH!" * "UUUUPPPAAAAAAAHHH!" * "Hey, stay on the ground!" (未知のエリア - Michi no eria - Unknown area.) * "Oh, we can break that!" * "Scream more like that! Scream more like that!" (?) (救いはないんですか！? - Sukui hanain desu ka!? - There is no salvation!?) * "AAAAAH!" * "Oh, my foot!" * "See what you can do, see what you can do" * "See what you can do!" Final Round * "Two can play it!" * "Nya(n)!" * "Gonna go down! Gonna go down!" * "Two can play dirty!" (強くなりたい! - Tsuyoku naritai! - I want to become stronger!) ''Junkyard Boyz'' Tire Throwing * "Hands up! Hands up! Hands up!" (Danny Lee & Daniel Freeman) (ええぞ！ええぞ！ - Eezo! Eezo! - Yeah! Yeah!) * "Come on! Stack 'em! Hands up!" (ベーコンええぞ！ - Bēkon Eezo！- Bacon yeah!) * "Guys! Hands up!" (いち、に、さん - Ichi, ni, san! - One, two, three!) Water Gun Shootout 2 * Ohohoho! Ganging up! (おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) - Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I am fine.) Water Gun Shootout 4 * A cackling laugh made by Danny when he noticed Daniel Freeman in hiding. Others * "Let's see if you got all of this, let's see if you got all of this!" ''Daydream Obsession'' * "What was that?" * "There we go!" * "What? That's legal!" * "Yeah. I'll take one, too." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * As one of his grunts sounded like "Nyan!" (にゃん, "meow") in Japanese, some fans depict Danny Lee as being associated with cats. He was about to hit Billy's back with his left elbow as he was saying this while also naked. The audio preferred in fan videos, is when Danny does a "paddle" motion with his hands, while still clothed. * Super Kazuya Theme's original name is "Breakdown" by Nigel Broad and Scott Kluesner. The track is the reason why Junkyard Boyz wasn't released until 1999 as the film first started production in 1995. * He used many aliases during his adult entertainment career, such as James Blond, Danny Dallas, Danny Resco and Alan Rossett. * He likes Corvettes and used to have a yellow one, seen in Guys Next Door 2. * Danny Lee had worked out with Billy Herrington outside of filming. Dude Magazine November 1999 * Billy Herrington did not know Danny Lee personally and only shot with him in Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. But, he did state that Danny Lee was a nice man. * Danny Lee is one of the few main Gachimuchi characters to not explicitly engage in gay sex. * Danny Lee has made a TV appearance in the American TV sitcom Malcolm & Eddie.https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32566466 In this appearance, he is referred to as Rick. * Danny Lee admires celebrity Tom Cruise for all the work he's done, that he keeps a straight and level head and that he never got involved in drugs.All-Man Magazine November 1999 * Danny Lee worked in Japan for a while.https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32695453 * Danny Lee is the oldest Gachimuchi character out of the big four, with Van Darkholme being the youngest. Gallery Workout.jpg|In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Beau Bradley beaten Back to Back.jpg|In Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back. Junkyard Boyz Clip 4.mp4 snapshot 11.23.png|In Junkyard Boyz. Danny in How the West was Hung.png|In How the West was Hung. Canadian_Calendarmen.png|In Canadian Calendarmen. DaydreamObsession.avi_snapshot_00.54.11.png|In Daydream Obsession. Hollywood_Bad_boys_1.png|In Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 1. Hollywood_Bad_Boys_2.jpg|In Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 2. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Super Kazuya Theme Series article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series